powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Luke's Time To Shine
Luke's Time To Shine is the Nineth Episodie Of The First Arc of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards. Synopsis Dobut Starts to cloud Luke's Mind and Zerak decides to take Advantage. Episodie Another day at Angel Grove as we join Billy, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Zack, Julia and one Zeran at Billy's house with his young friend Willy testing out his invention for the junior science fair as he had invented a real life simulation of a Roller coaster though a virtual reality machine as the Rangers and Zeran were having the time of his life. "THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!" Jason shouted as if they were on the Roller coaster itself. "Oh Get me off this thing!" Kimberly said with a laugh as if she was feeling she was really on this coaster. "Oh for all that is holy stop this crazy thing!" Zeran said with a laugh but in reality he was enjoying it. "Yeah! This is sick!" Zack shouted with glee enjoying the ride so to speak. "I'm getting Dizzy!" Kimberly stated with a small giggle at this invention. "ending Sequence." Willy said as everyone took off the glasses before Jason smiled looking at Willy and began speaking. "Willy you invented this game?" Jason asked as Willy nodded before he began to speak towards everyone. "Yeah, I'm entering it in the junior science fair." Willy said as Billy nodded with a smile before speaking. "Speaking of which we don't know want to be late. Lets go Willy." Billy said taking his young friend out as the others looked at each other before speaking. "Has anyone seen Luke today?" Jason asked as Trini nodded before speaking. "Yeah but he didn't seem himself. I hope everything is okay." Trini said with a shake of her head. "I'm sure my main homie Luke is fine now lets go guys Juice bar is on me." Zack said with a grin. "OH BOY STRAWBERRIES!" Zeran said bolting out the door as the rangers and Julia laughed following after him into the Juice bar. Meanwhile in the park Luke sighed as he was sitting on the bench his eyes closed folding his hands placing them under his chin. "Am I really what this team needs as a second in command?" Luke asked himself not knowing up above in space one Zerak The Butcher was looking on with a smirk. The shadows seemed to glide like a sinister wind over the evil wuizard's face. He smirked and said, "Oh poor precious litle Luke Elis, feeling a little down are we?" Zerak's face twisted intoa psychhotic sneer as he snapped, "ALLOW...ME...TO CAPITALIZE ON YOUR WEAKNESS, FOOL BOY!" King Shadowclaw came into where Zerak was with a smirk. "I heard everything and I think I know just the creature my dear friend." Shadowclaw said with a smirk before letting out a loud howl. Zerak turned tothe King of the Wolf Blazers and said, "Oh do tell, King Darkwolf, do tell." "Instead of tell SHOW!" King Shadowclaw said extending his hand out creating a portal with a smirk. "Armodilotron ARISE! ZERAK! SEND LUKE AWAY FROM THE OTHERS AND MY CREATURE SHALL DESTROY HIM!" King Shadowclaw howled. Zerak smirked and said with an animal anticipation, "And i know just the place, Crystal valley a desert region approximately 25 miles away from Angel grove or any highway. The best thing about it, all communications devices...DON'T WORK!" Zerak shouted zapping Luke teleporting him out of the park and let out a smirk. Luke was teleported away as he jumped up looking around as he was surrounded by some crystals in a desert wasteland region as he blinked bringing up his communicator. "Jason? Trini? Zack? Billy? Kimberly? Zordon Anyone do you read!" Luke shouted as static was heard though his communicator before a evil laugh was heard as suddenly an Armored Armadillo like creature along with putties and some wolf soldiers appeared as the creature laughed. "Foolish Orange Ranger! Take a look around you your surrounded by rock formations made out of pure crystals this area cuts off all communication with your Ranger friends!" The creature laughed as Luke growled getting in fighting stance this was not good. Meanwhile back at the command center Zeran and the others teleported in at the request of Zordon only to turn to see the viewing globe of Luke cornered by Armidilotron Putties and the new wolf foot soldiers cuseing Jason and the others eyes to go wide eyed. Their friend was in trouble and the numbers game didn't really favor him that was for sure. "LUKE! Guys we gotta go lets go ITS MOR-'''" Jason started before Zeran shook his head before speaking towards the Leader. "No Jason. We need to let Luke handle this on his own." Zeran said as Jason blinked before Zordon nodded before speaking towards the rangers about this situation. "My apprentice is right. Lately Luke has been suffering from some doubt about if he can be second in command to this team. If we jump in now it will only further add to that. Let him handle this on his own Rangers." Zordon stated towards the rangers before Zack spoke up. "But-" Zack stated before Zeran held his hand up and began to speak. Zeran said, "Hang on a minute, Zachary, I appreciate you want to go help and um...how does the slang go...have your friend's back, am I right?" "Yeah that's the saying but whats that have to do with this Mr.S?" Zack asked in confusion. Zeran explained, "it's something even my father's people have, old-fashioned male pride my boy. Luke is unsure of himself and wants to prove himself as the second-in-command. If we interfere it'll just drive him further into depression. And against Zerak being in an unstable state of mind will kill you." The Rangers then got the shock of their lives when they momentarily saw a haunted look flash across Zeran's face. "I've seen it a lot more than a lot of people." Zeran then took a long breath. "So you see, we have to let him do this on his own...as much as it grieves me to do this also." "Alright..." Zack said with a sigh shaking his head as the rangers looked at the viewing globe. "Good Luck Luke..." Jason muttered as he looked into the viewing globe as Luke was in fighting position looking between the wolves and putties and Armadillotron closing his eyes he remembered the training they had with Zeran concerning the wolves. "Remember Rangers, focus on the nose the foot soldiers are the most sensitive there." He remembered Zeran's words and nodded cracking his knuckles. "Lets do this..." Luke stated with a smirk. Zeran watched Luke sudeenly go for the noses of the Wolf Blazer foot soldiers. The wizard smieled and said, "Well done boy...well done." '''SO YOU FELL INTO THE DANGER AND YOUR ALL ALONE TONIGHT! Luke charged forward as Armidillotron pointed towards Luke in a way someone about to order an attack would point. "ATTACK!" He shouted as the wolves and putties charged forward as one of the wolves came from behind before Luke back flipped over that one landing before backhanding the one behind him right in the nose as it let out a small whimper of pain before Luke dropped down and sweeping it off its feet. Armadillotron was leaping up and down like a big rig truck with springs on it, "What da hell is wrong with you! TAKE DOWN THAT MAGGOT!" WELL YOUR SURROUNDED BY THE HURTING TYPE AND YOU JUST DON'T CARE FOR THE SIGHT! Luke smirked as he saw some of the putties coming towards him two from two sides as he got out of the way before grabbing their heads. "KISS AND MAKE UP PUNKS!" Luke shouted before slamming their heads together with a smirk as one of the Wolves grabbed him by the side as Luke back flipped a few times before landing next to one of the wolves and round house kicked one in the face knocking it down. "Play Dead!" Luke shouted with a smirk before getting back in fighting position as some more of the putties and wolves came towards him with a small smirk on his face looking around waiting to see which one would come next. WHO WILL COME RUNNING TO YOUR SIDE?! WHO WILL PROTECT YOU FROM YOUR FRIGHT?! Two putties came towards Luke grabbing him by the arms throwing him forward as Luke back flipped a few times before landing on two feet as one of the putties jumped in the air going for a drop kick as Luke grabbed one of the feet spinning around before letting one go knocking him into another puttie. "Looks like I just got a Spare!" Luke said with a grin. Armadillotron growled and said, "Never send grunts to do the Sarge's job!" WE'LL TAKE THEM! WE'LL TAKE THEM DOWN! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT Two of the wolf creatures charged forward before Luke jumped in the air landing on their heads with a grin before using his feet and passed the two wolves heads together jumping off them getting right back into fighting position. YOU MUST BE STRONG AND HOLD YOUR OWN! CAUSE THE POWERS ON YOUR SIDE! Some more putties came towards Luke as the young man was knocked down before kick jumping up and delivered a combo of kicks before back handing the other puttie as Armidilotron was jumping up and down in anger like a mad jack rabbit. THE ENEMY WILL TRY TO GIVE YOU FEAR! BUT YOU NEVER RUN OR HIDE! Some of the wolf foot soldiers howled in anger before charging forward as as Luke turned around and smirked getting in fighting potion before blocking a few of the soldiers punches before giving one swift punch to the nose before backhanding the other one in the face as they both let out a whimper falling to the ground before the foot soldiers disappeared leaving Luke with Armidilotron. Meanwhile up in space Zerak was growling in anger. "NO! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! LUKE'S SPIRIT SHOULD BE FURTHER CRUSHED NOT ENCOURAGED!" Zerak shouted in anger as Shadowclaw growled in anger. Back down on earth Armidilotron was in just as much shock as Zerak. "H-H-How?! Your Spirit was crushed earlier! How are you still fighting!" He shouted in anger as Luke smirked looking at the monster before speaking. "Your right but this fight reminded me of what I'm fighting for. The Rangers will need me at times when Jason is not here and I know one day I will have to take over as Leader and I'm not about to let my friends down by letting dobut cloud my Judgement. ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted before pulling out his morpher from behind his back placing it in front of him. "ANKYLOSAURUS" Luke shouted before he morphed into the Orange ranger and drew his Power Mace causing Armidilotron to growl in anger. "Very Well Maggot! LETS GO!" He shouted as Luke and Armidilotron charged forward as their two weapons clashed with each other as spark flied from their weapons as they backed off as Luke smirked. Luke charged back in aiming to hit the monster with his Mace before the monster grabbed it and pushed Luke back as he jumped in time to see Armidillotron snap the weapon in half as Luke growled getting back in fighting stance. Back at the command Center the rangers were looking on. "Oh man this is not good." Jason stated with a slight gulp. Zeran looked grimly at the viewing globe and said, "You took the words out of my mouth, Jason-boy, you took the words right out of my mouth." "AIYIYIYI! ITS FINISHED!" They heard the voice of Alpha rolling in on a push table of some kind a claymore like any others as Zordon smiled before speaking. "You couldn't of arrived with the finished Orange Mega Sword at a batter time Alpha." Zordon said with a smile. Zeran looked over the sword and asked,. "Um...sensei, you've visited Scotland, haven't you?" "That I have apprentice. The Orange Power Sword If Luke has fully cleared himself of all doubt in his mind than it will chose him." Zordon explained. Suddenly the Orange Mega Sword floated up glowing in a Orange Aura. "Guys look." Zack stated as Zordon nodded with a small smile. "Don't worry Rangers. That is supposed to happen." Zordon explained with a small smile before it teleported it away as Zordon simply smiled. Zeran gaped before he said, "I think it's safe to say the sword has chosen it's owner." "Alright now than-What the?!" Luke stated back at the battle field as the Claymore appeared in his hands before Zordon's voice echoed from it. "Well Done Luke, you have cleared all doubt in your mind and more than proved you are worthy of Second in command to this team. We leave the rest to you and may be the power protect you!" Zordon said as Luke smiled readied the blade as it glowed orange. "Alright!" He shouted before it transformed into the Orange Mega Sword. "Time to end this!" Luke stated with a grin. GO GO POWER RANGERS! DON'T EVER STOP THE FIGHT! Armadillotron guffawed and said, "You you got a big new weapon huh, you little girly man maggot! I'll still crush you like a little worm!" "I think its time I shut you up you Cybernetic drill Sargent reject! SEND THIS AS A MESSAGE TO ZERAK!" Luke shouted charging forward before Armadillotron sweat dropped. GO GO POWER RANGERS! RANGERS TOGETHER, FREE WILL FOREVER! "I guess I'm the maggot this time?" He asked as Luke let out a smirk. "Got that right! ORANGE POWER STRIKE!" Luke shouted slicing though the Armadillotron as it started to spark before giving an army salute falling down to the ground in a huge explosion as Luke let out a grin holding his blade in hand. Up at the palace Zerak was furious. "NOOOOO!" he screamed. "I will not let a vile defender of the evils of free will like Elis go UNPUNISHED!" Zerak summoned his staff and raised it and his free hand over his head. they began to glow with mystic power as he called out, "Powers of Darkness, hear my command...make Armadillotron...GROW!" Armadillotron glared at Luke and said, "All right, maggot, atten-hut it's time for round two, where I squash you!" The monster attempted to stomp on Luke before Luke rolled to the side in the nick of time stopping and getting up on his feet. "I NEED ANKYLOSAURUS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted to the sky. The mechanical dinosaur came out of it's hiding place in the hills and towards Luke looking ready to kick butt and take names. "Lets do this HIYA!" Luke shouted jumping in the air entering his Zord before pulling out his power coin. "ANKLYOSAURUS CONVERT TO WARRIOR MODE!" Luke shouted placing the Power Coin in its slot. The computer voice said, "Anklysaurus transformation sequence has been intiated!" The Dinozord transformed into it's humanoid form. It's eyes glowed as Luke prepared the machine for battle. "Warrior mode activated!" the computer vopice said. Armadillotron snapped, "So you got yourself a new form, I'll still kick your butt!" "We'll see about that." Luke stated as the Megazord charged forward before hitting the creature in the stomach as Armidillotron sliced back with an attack of his own as sparks flew from the Megazord before the Ankylosaurs Megazord back handed the monsters knocking it away a few steps. The Armadillotron said, "Oh yeah, try this... SHELLSHOCK HEADBUTT!" the armadillotron rammed into Luke's zord sending it flying into the air and into a nearby mesa wall. "I'M LARGE AND IN CHARGE!" Luke kept his ground as sparks flew from the Megazord. "You think so huh?! ANKYLO MEGA SWORD!" Luke shouted as suddenly from the sky a sword similiar to Luke's new weapon fell from the sky and landed in the ground as the Ankylosaurs Megazord picked up the sword as its lights shined ready for battle. "So you got a big sword, I'll just break it like I broke your stupid flail!" Armandillotron snapped as he charged. "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?! POWER SWORD FULL POWER!" Luke shouted as The Megazord reved up the sword as it powered up to full power before striking down on the Armandillotron. Armadillotron fell oover as he yelled, "GYAH, MAN DOWN!" before he exploded. "AND STAY DOWN!" Luke shouted with a grin before suddenly an orange stream teleported him out of there. It seemed Alpha and the others were finally able to lock on and teleport him home. Zerak let out a roar of rage before he blasted several putties to ashes. "Damn you, Elis, damn you!" he snarled. "You're becoming as much of a nuisance as your wretched mother...Now I KNOW that I will take exquisite pleasure in driving the blade of my staff through your beating heart!" At the command center Luke teleported in as Jason grabbed him in a head lock and gave him a noggie. "Way to go man!" Jason said as Luke let out a friendly laugh. "LUKE!" Zeran called before embracing him. "I know you neded to prove yourself boy but please don't ever cut it that close agin you mean as much to me as did your mother." "Sorry Mr. Smith." Luke said with a smile getting out of Jason's headlock-noggie before bringing his family's old friend into the same one Jason had him in with a grin. Zerak yelped in surprise. When Luke let go Zeran rubbed his hair and said, "BY THE SEVEN HOLY ENTITIES OF RYGOSH BOY, YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS YOUR FATEHR WHEN YOU DO THAT!" "Sorry" Luke laughed as they all put their hands together as Jason nodded. "You do it this time Luke." Jason said with a grin as Luke smiled. "RANGERS TOGETHER" Luke shouted as the others jumped in. "FREE WILL FOREVER!" They shouted before jumping in the air with a grin. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega